Never Meant to Live
by Kanai Arisato
Summary: Experiment 0, Mia Sveyl at age 8, escapes her 'Father's laboratory and runs away. Sephiroth takes her to Shinra where she is forced to go back. She is rescued from the lab weeks later by Rufus and Zack. 10 years later she becomes a part of the Shinra Corporation changing her surname to Mia 'Shinra'. What will happen from there? Will she find love or more than that?Read and find out


The girl woke up from a deep sleep wondering where she was. The girl reached up to her face to feel an oxygen mask and looked around noting that she was no longer at home. Panic started to set in as she realized that there were others outside and she was in an enclosed space. She pounded on the glass tube as hard as she could try to get their attention. She was scared and didn't know what to do. The girl rammed into the glass as hard as she could in a tube full of water. _Crack!_ That was it she thought to herself. Again! She rammed the tube again. _CrackCrack! _She was doing it! The girl repeated this until it broke free. She tore the mask off her face as she made a break for it. She didn't know what was going on but she needed to get out of there.

"MIA SVEYL HAS ESCAPED!" Came a shout.

"Damn the professors gonna have our hides for this.." Another grumbled.

Mia looked around trying to find an exit. She came a sign that read: _Exit._ Well that was easy she thought to herself. She busted out of the lab breathing heavily when a man in a lab coat stood in front of her . He got down on his knees and looked her in the eyes.

"Mia…come back with daddy…"

Mia shook her head violently and shouted no before everything went black. _He tricked me… he must go. FATHERS MUST NOT TRICK THEIR DAUGHTERS! _Her father held her in a hug. "When you get older you'll understand…" She didn't know what he meant and she was still angry. She wanted to kill him. _You must die!_NO! She didn't want him dead he was her father._He tricked me he must go!_ Mia fought a losing battle inside her head trying to get back to herself. _Daddy doesn't love me he just wants to further his career! HE MUST GO! _The winning side took her over and pinned her father to the ground one hand on his forehead and the other at his neck. She slammed his head into the ground over and over as she laughed at the man's crying figure.

"DADDY!" She screamed coming back to reality. She wanted him to hug her again and to tell her he loved her again! Mia cried. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" she yelled to the lifeless body. Why wasn't he smiling at her like he always did? Why wasn't he laughing like he usually did when she made a mistake? She stood up and shook her head crying. "NO!" She said looking at her hands. One was stained with blood as the other had skin particles under her fingernails.

The professors heard the little girl's screams and ran outside to see what was going on. Mia looked behind her crying before she started running. She was cold, scared and lonely. Where was she to go? The nearest town was miles away! She came across a campfire and ran towards it.

There was a group of men laughing and smiling as they sat around the fire. One, a tall silver haired man, noticed the girl coming towards them. Another thing he noticed, she wasn't wearing anything, so he got up and walked towards the girl before anyone noticed her. He took off his jacket as she approached him and wrapped her in it.

"Little girl whats wrong?" He asked her. She couldn't answer as she cried, she was scared and didn't know what was going on. He noted her face had blood spatters so he figured something had happened to her. The little girl cried herself to sleep in his arms and hiccupped. The man cradled the little girl in his arms and took her back to the campsite.

She woke up in a bed and sat up looking around to see the man sleeping on the couch. Mia felt bad for taking his bed and remembered the night before. She clutched onto her head and bit her lip trying not to scream. She KILLED her father. KILLED him.

"Whats your name little one?" He questioned.

"Mia … Sveyl…" She said. "Whats your name sir…?"

"Sephiroth…"He said " There was blood on your hands…"

"I don't know what happened…" She said truthfully. She had gone insane for an instant and the next thing she knew… She was above her father screaming.


End file.
